


Additc

by stigiophobia



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigiophobia/pseuds/stigiophobia
Summary: This was supposed to be based off a song, but my brain went '>:)' so have this mess, also this is supposed to be set in a more real world like setting, but for the Minecraft skins, if that makes sense.





	Additc

He fell in love, but not with a human or a living being, he fell in love with an addiction, he became dependent on it. He was higher then the ceiling all the time, at least he felt like it when it happened to him. He knew he shouldn't keep going on but he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. He looked at the recent 'accident' that happened, he hated this, but he had to clean it up before his roommate came home, he had the time but he didn't know how much.

It took him a while before he got rid of everything and cleaned up. The last thing to cover up was the smell, the smell was going to be the hardest part, but he noticed it was almost time for dinner and started making something that would be ready when his roommate comes back. He got a few things down from the cupboards and plug in something. He knew the mean would take a while to cook, but he had time before his roommate got back.

It was late when he thought his roommate came back, but that was okay, the smell from the 'accident' was gone and it was replaced with the smell of food. The door opened and he went to go say welcome home to his roommate, he was all happy until he noticed something, it turned his happiness to rage, his roommate was gone, but his friends were at the door, they were geared up for a hunt, he was going with them. He was going to finally going to get to feed his addiction twice in one night.

He was geared up with his friends and off, after making sure the food wouldn't go bad while he was out. Off the four went, the leader of the group kept an eye on him just in case he got a whiff of the scent, after all, no one knows what he is, well aside from one person. Maybe that's what he was afraid of, he's tried so hard for so many years to turn things around, the hunts had made him almost go back, it wasn't the fact that it was violent, no, it was the thrill of the hunt that made him almost go back.


End file.
